opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Conservatives Need to Stop Protecting the Wolves
by user Ericodom Last year during the elections I was contracted by Sharron Angle for Congress and one of the most common things I was lectured on by party insiders while on the campaign trail is the “11th Commandment”. The commandment is mentioned by state GOP parties across the country in an attempt to get true Conservatives to back off of the GOP machine and give them some breathing room. The commandment is very simple. “Thou shalt not speak ill of a fellow Republican”. Bullshit. Many of my “fellow Republicans” have been entrenched in corruption and are expanding government at a record pace. In fact, under GW BUSH our government will probably grow at the highest rate EVER. Did you get that? Bush allowed, and when I say allowed I’m being nice, Bush has SUPPORTED the increase in the size of government since he first took office. Yet, there are TONS of GOP long timers who consider themselves fiscal Conservatives yet REFUSE to say one thing about this proven fact. Want the facts? Try these on for size. The following is the discretionary domestic spending, adjusted for inflation. *LBJ - +4.1% *Nixon/Ford - +5.0% *Carter - +1.6% *Reagan - -1.4% (now THAT is true Conservatism) *Bush 1 - +3.8% *Clinton - +2.1% *Bush 2 - +4.8% So what of this do people not understand? As my good friend Chuck Muth would say… Inquiring minds want to know. I’m tired of avoiding conversations that would shoot bad vibes in the way of a Republican official. I’m tired of seeing Conservatives stand up FOR corrupt and Liberal GOP candidates. I’ve spent the better part of the day on a plane, I’m even on one as I type this, and it’s given me a lot of time to think. Why were we so quick to defend Tom Delay? What the hell were we thinking? How many Republicans who were quick to defend Delay actually did some research on his background in Washington? Can I see a raise of hands? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Don’t worry, you’re not alone. I was one of the GOPer’s who stood by his side when all hell broke loose. But now that I’ve done some research my mind is in awe that I actually trusted him and believed that just because he wasn’t afraid to pick a fight that he was a Conservative. That was extremely naïve, and certainly a mistake I won’t make again. It does, however, beg the question… When will we knock it off and start holding these people accountable for allowing the fabric of our great country to be ripped to shreds? When will we rally and demand Reagan style government OR ELSE? I think the “11th Commandment” needs to be changed. I think it should read “Thou Shalt not speak ill of a fellow CONSERVATIVE”. Liberals in sheep’s clothing are running rampant in our once great party, and I for one am sick and tired of us sticking up for them. My blogging style is about to change. Nuff said. -Eric Odom http://conservablogs.com/EricOdom/2007/03/04/conservatives-need-to-stop-protecting-the-wolves/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Ericodom Category: March 5, 2007 Category: GOP conservatives Bush Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.